For All of My Life
by learningtobreathe
Summary: Takes place after the wedding, rated PG for future chapters ; CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP. R/R PLEASE. :)
1. As Long As I Live

By: Tabitha  
  
Email: tabitha_danyelle@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Copyright: Do you really think I own these characters? Well I don't. So please don't sue me, I'm poor.  
  
Written in Jamie's POV right after the wedding  
  
************************  
  
...there's a song that's inside of my soul...  
  
  
"For all of my life," we say in unison, then the kiss. Those words will echo in my memory for the rest of my life, forever.  
  
I, Jamie Sul...Carter, am quite possibly the happiest person in the world right now. Everything is how it should be. Almost perfect.  
  
I look at Landon, my husband. Husband, that's crazy. But so...right. Even with everything that is to come, I am so happy. We're together, we're married.  
  
Landon takes my hand and asks me if I'd like to sit down. We go outside in the sunshine and we sit on the stairs in front of the church. He takes my hand, "I love you, Mrs. Carter," he whispers.  
  
I smile, "I love you too, Mr. Carter."  
  
"Well, Jamie, Landon, I'm so happy for you two," daddy says as he walks out of the church. "I couldn't be more proud of my baby girl." He bends down and kisses me on the cheek.  
  
"Hi daddy," I smile. I know he probably just came out to check up on me, but I haven't really been able to talk to him at all today, with the wedding and everything.  
  
A long black limo pulls up, and Landon smiles at me, "Are you ready?"  
  
I look at him, a little confused. "For what?"  
  
"The reception, silly," he smiles.  
  
I smile at him as he helps me up and we walk to the limo. The driver opens the door, "ladies first," and takes my hand and I sit down. Landon sits down, and then the driver shuts the door.  
  
I hear daddy say, "We'll be right behind you two."  
  
Landon holds my hand on the way there. I look up at him, "Landon..."  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"I'm so happy," I smile.  
  
He smiles back, "Me too, more than you'll ever know."  
  
We pull in at the Carter house, and Landon takes my hand and helps me out of the limo. We thank the driver and walk over to Mrs. Carter.  
  
"Hey you two!" She says as she hugs us both. "That was a gorgous wedding, Jamie you're so beautiful!"  
  
I blush a little, "Thank you."  
  
"C'mon baby, the guests want some cake and we have to cut it," Landon says, as we start walking towards the food table.  
  
We cut the cake, drink the punch, everything. Just like in the movies.  
  
Landon takes me inside to get away from people for awhile. I'm feeling a little tired, but I'm alright. But he insists on us being alone for a little while. I hate to keep the guests outside, they are here for us. But if it makes him happy...  
  
We sit down on the couch, and he turns to me. "Are you sure you okay?" he asks for the tenth time.  
  
"I'm sure," I smile. "Just a little tired from all the excitement."  
  
He hugs me, and I rest my head on his shoulder. He whispers, "I love you Jamie Carter." I can feel him smile.  
  
"I love you too, Landon Carter, so much," I whisper back.  
  
************************  
  
I open my eyes and look around. "Landon?" I look around, "Where is he?" I wonder.  
  
I look outside, it's getting darker. The wedding reception! I must have fallen asleep.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead," I hear Landon say. I turn around to see him standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hi, when did I fall asleep?" I ask, with a yawn.  
  
"About an hour or two ago, are you feeling any better?" He asks.  
  
I smile at him, "So much better."  
  
He stands in front of me and offers me his hand, "Would you like to join me at dinner?" He asks.  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice," I smile, and take his hand. We walk into the kitchen where a delicious meal is waiting on the table.  
  
"Where's your mother?" I ask.  
  
"Out. We have the house to ourselves tonight, Jamie." He smiles at me.  
  
He pulls out my chair and I sit down, unfold a napkin, and place it in my lap. He sits down across from me and takes my hands.  
  
"I'll lead the prayer tonight." He says. I look at him, a little surprised. He's never been the type to pray at dinner, not outloud anyway.  
  
"God is good, God is great, let us thank him, for our food." He says, with a little chuckle.  
  
I giggle a little, "Amen," I say.  
  
"That's the only thing I could think of to say," he explains.  
  
"It's okay, I don't think God minds if you use a simple prayer or a long prayer. As long as you mean it," I tell him.  
  
He smiles at me, then starts eating.  
  
"Did you cook this?" I ask, "It's delicious!"  
  
He blushes a little, "Well, mom helped, but yeah I cooked most of it..."  
  
I smile at him.  
  
************************  
  
As I finish the last bite on my plate, I stand up to help clear the table.  
  
"No, no, no, no." Landon says. "It's our wedding night, we're not spending it cleaning the kitchen."  
  
I roll my eyes at him, "Landon, we're not leaving a mess in here for your mom to clean up!" I say, then laugh.  
  
I walk into the living room, and he follows me. He sits down on the couch and I sit down between his legs. He puts his arms around me and kisses my forehead. He starts playing with my hair and rubbing my arms.  
  
I turn my head to look at him, "Mr. Carter, are you trying to seduce me?" I say with a giggle.  
  
"Well...are you seducible?" he asks.  
  
I shake my head no.  
  
"I might kiss you," he says, referring to our first date.  
  
"...I might be bad at it," I say, following his train of thought.  
  
"That's not possible," he says with a smile, then kisses me.  
  
We sit there for the longest time, him holding me tight, kissing me every now and then. This is happiness.  
  
************************  
  
End of Chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be up very soon!  
  
Please R/R so I know whether or not to continue in the same direction or not! 


	2. Good Morning Sunshine

By: Tabitha  
  
Email: tabitha_danyelle@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Copyright: Do you really think I own these characters? Well I don't. So please don't sue me, I'm poor.  
  
Written in Jamie's POV right after the wedding  
  
************************  
  
"Jamie..." someone whispers. "Jamie?"  
  
I open my eyes to see Landon laying beside me, smiling.  
  
I smile at him, "Hey."  
  
"Good morning, sunshine. How are you feeling?" he says, still whispering.  
  
"Good morning...I'm fine." I tell him.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," he says, then kisses me on the forehead.  
  
I sit up in bed and lean up against the backboard. What in the world is he doing? I wonder.  
  
A few minutes later he comes back in carrying two trays. "Breakfast in bed, anyone?" he asks, smiling.  
  
I laugh at him, "Oh Landon."  
  
He sets one tray on my lap, and one on the table next to the bed. He crawls back under the covers and then kisses me. "Eat up," he says.  
  
"This smells wonderful," I say, referring to the scrambled eggs, biscuits, bacon, and glass of orange juice in front of me, "Did you cook this yourself?"  
  
"Yup," he says, with the biggest smile.  
  
After we finish eating he takes our trays to the kitchen. I get up to go take a shower while he cleans up last night's and this morning's dishes.  
  
Suddenly everything starts getting dark. I rub my eyes, but it doesn't help. I grab the counter so I don't fall. "Landon!" I try to yell but I feel so weak I can't. I knock over a cup hoping to get his attention. Everything goes black.  
  
************************  
  
Everything looks so white, so beautiful. I don't feel weak anymore, I feel so relieved. I see someone a few feet ahead of me, but I can't make out their face. "Jamie," they say, over and over. "Jamie, it's me..." the person says.  
  
I feel like I'm suddenly being pulled away from the person "Jamie!" they yell, one last time.  
  
************************  
  
I feel water on my face and neck. I open my eyes a little, to see Landon crying and yelling my name. I look around to see that I'm laying on the bathroom floor. I grab Landon's hand, and he looks at me, relieved.  
  
"Baby? Are you okay? What happened? I called the doctor!" he says, rushed.  
  
I look at him a little confused, then realize I must have passed out. "I...I'm okay, I just got a little dizzy," I say, still feeling weak and confused.  
  
He picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asks, sweeping the hair out of my face.  
  
"I think so..." I say.  
  
"The doctor will be here in a few minutes," he says.  
  
"Calm down, Landon, I'll be alright," I say, trying to smile.  
  
Someone knocks on the door, and Landon stands up, "I'll be right back."   
  
He comes back with the doctor.  
  
"Ah, Jamie Sullivan...oh I see I see, Mrs. Jamie Carter, how are you doing today?" The doctor says.  
  
"Well, I was doing fine until I blacked out, I was going to take a shower after breakfast and everything started getting dark. The next thing I remember is Landon splashing water on my face." I tell him.  
  
"I see, I see," Dr. Williams says, scribbling some things down.  
  
Landon holds my hand as the doctor flips through the pages of my records.  
  
"Jamie, I believe the medicine we're giving you is too strong for a person your size. We can reduce your dosage and prevent you from getting dizzy spells, but I'm afraid that could cause your cancer to come on stronger," he says, with a small frown.  
  
"Of course," he continues, "There is a new medicine for the treatment of Luekimia, it hasn't been approved yet but I could try to get it for you, I'm afraid I can't make any promises about it, though," he says.  
  
I look at the doctor, then at Landon.  
  
"Ah, of course you two will need to discuss it, Jamie, Landon, you have my number, just let me know something." He says, putting his hat on.  
  
"Of course, we will." I say, "Thank you doctor."  
  
After he leaves I look at Landon, "So...?"  
  
"Well, the doctor seems optimistic about this new medicine, are you up for it?" he asks me.  
  
"I'm kind of scared Landon, what if it doesn't work?" I say.  
  
"It couldn't hurt to try it, but its up to you," he says, then kisses me on the cheek.  
  
"I think we should talk to the doctor more about it later..." I tell him.  
  
"Landon?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you lay here and hold me?" I ask him.  
  
"You don't have to ask twice," he says, and lays down next to me. He puts his arms around me and kisses the back of my neck.  
  
"I love you Jamie," he whispers.  
  
"I love you too," I whisper back. 


	3. At The Hospital

By: Tabitha  
  
Email: tabitha_danyelle@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Copyright: Do you really think I own these characters? Well I don't. So please don't sue me, I'm poor.  
  
Written in Jamie's POV right after the wedding  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for the great comments, guys. :) I was pretty nervous about posting this since its my first story. Thanks :)  
  
************************  
  
"Landon," I say, sitting up in bed. "I'll think I'll try this new medicine...and I think, that even if it doesn't help, that me trying it could somehow help the doctors find something else, so even if I still...die...I could help others."  
  
Landon looks at me and kisses me on the cheek, "you're a wonderful person, you know that?"  
  
I smile at him and get up to call the doctor. "Landon, can you find the phone book?"  
  
"Here ya go," he says.  
  
************************  
  
I dial the phone, nervously, I hear a voice on the line, "Dr. Williams office, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hi, this is Jamie Carter, I need to speak to the doctor about my medication," I say.  
  
"One moment please."  
  
"Dr Williams speaking, Jamie?"  
  
"Yes, doctor, I've decided I want to try the new medicine that you were talking about." I tell him.  
  
"Ah, I see. Can you come in around noon today?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be there."  
  
"Alright, Mrs. Carter, see you in about an hour."  
  
"Goodbye Dr. Williams," I say.  
  
************************  
  
"I'm going to go take a bath, Dr. Williams says he wants me there in an hour." I tell Landon.  
  
"Alright, I'll be getting ready, too," he says.  
  
************************  
  
We get to the hospital about 5 til 12.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" A small lady with black hair asks me.  
  
"Well, sort of, Dr. Williams told me to come in at noon to discuss my medication."  
  
"Name, please," the lady asks.  
  
"Carter, Jamie Carter." I say.  
  
"Mm, Carter...Carter...Ah! Jamie Carter, this way please," she says, as she stands up and starts down a hallway.  
  
Landon grabs my hand as we walk through the hall, and squeezes it as they wheel a small child past us.  
  
"Here you are, Dr. Williams will be with you in a few moments," the lady says, and walks off.  
  
I sit down on the table and Landon sits in a stool next to me. I sadly smile at him, and he kisses my hand.  
  
"What are you thinking?" he asks.  
  
"I don't know, everything is kind of mixed together, I have a million thoughts running around in my head," I say.  
  
"Ah, Jamie Carter...and Landon, how are we doing since this morning?" the doctor asks.  
  
"I'm feeling better, I guess. I've come to a decision about the medicine, doctor," I say, just wanting to get this over with.  
  
"Ah, the medicine, I was able to get it for you," he says.  
  
"Well, I've...Landon and I've, decided that I want to try it." I tell him.  
  
"Alright, I see, I see, I'll just need to run a few tests and everything will be set," he says, pulling the footrest out from underneath the table.  
  
************************  
  
"So, you need to take two pills a day, one in the morning right after breakfast, and one in the evening right after dinner. Of course, I don't need to tell you, but do not drink any alcoholic beverages with these," the doctor says as we're about to leave.  
  
"Okay," I say, with an uneasy smile.  
  
"After about two weeks, I want you back in here to see if you're doing any better, alright?"  
  
"Okay, thank you Dr. Williams."  
  
************************  
  
A/N: Not the most exciting chapter, I know, but it needed to be in here for the rest of the story. 


	4. So In Love

By: Tabitha  
  
Email: tabitha_danyelle@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Copyright: Do you really think I own these characters? Well I don't. So please don't sue me, I'm poor.  
  
Written in Jamie's POV right after the wedding  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I'd been updating once a day, but I missed one (or two?) I was uninspired, not to mention BUSY. But I'm back, with chapter 4. This is the chapter that made me make this PG. Lots of kissin' & lovin' going on! :) Nothing too bad, I promise. The majority of this is just them being cute and everything, but the end gets more serious.  
  
************************  
  
We get back home from the hospital, and I go into the kitchen to make a late lunch. While I'm chopping the lettuce for a salad, Landon comes up behind me and puts his head on my shoulder, and his hands around my waist.  
  
"Hey, you. It's almost finished," I say, still making salads.  
  
He kisses me on my neck, "I know, I know, I just wanted to tell you," he says, as he takes the knife out of my hand and twirls me around, "how much I love you." With that he kisses me and goes back into the living room.  
  
I smile, then turn around to finish up lunch.  
  
"La-andon, lu-unch!" I yell, giggling.  
  
************************  
  
"That...," Landon says, wiping his mouth, "was the most delicious salad I've ever eaten."  
  
"Oh hush, it was just a salad," I say, laughing and rolling my eyes.  
  
"Well, I'll clear the table," Landon says, getting up.  
  
"I won't argue with that!" I say.  
  
************************  
  
"Well," Landon says, drying his hands, "Kitchen's clean."  
  
I look up at him, "Come sit with me."  
  
He sits on the very end of the couch, a seat away from me.  
  
"Hey!" I say, then pout, "Fine, sit over there."  
  
He looks at me and then starts laughing.  
  
"Come he-ere," I whine, patting the seat right next to me.  
  
He just shakes his head no.  
  
"Fine, we'll just sit like this," I say, turning around to face forward and crossing my arms, "Oh yeah, this is fun."  
  
Landon looks over at me, still smirking.  
  
"Landon!" I yell, then get up and jump on his lap facing him, "Why'd you make me sit by myself?"  
  
He just shrugs, then puts his hands on my face, "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Of course," I say, then I kiss him on the forehead.  
  
He puts a finger on my lips, then brushes my hair out of my face. Then he kisses me, rubbing his hands up and down my back. He quickly pulls back, "Sorry," he whispers.  
  
I smile at him, "It's okay," and I kiss him, then stand up and take his hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asks me.  
  
"Shh," I tell him, walking over to the radio.  
  
A slow, sweet song came on, and I take Landon's hand and pull him into the middle of the living room floor. He twirls me around and then pulls me close. "I love you," he whispers with his face next to mine.  
  
"Mmm, I love you too, Carter," I say, laughing, knowing he hates when I call him that.  
  
I kiss him on the cheek when the song ends, and sit down in front of the couch. He sits behind me on the couch, and leans down and wraps his arms around me.  
  
"What are you thinking right now?" I ask him.  
  
"I'm thinking about how beautiful you are, and how happy I am to be your husband," he tells me.  
  
"Mmm," I smile, "I love you so much."  
  
************************  
  
The next two weeks we play and joke around like this, pretending nothing is wrong and just having fun.  
  
************************  
  
"Landon, the doctor just called and wants me to come in so we can see how the medication is doing," I yell into the bathroom, where Landon is in the shower.  
  
"Alright, I'll be out in a second, are you ready?" he asks.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready," I say, nervously.  
  
************************  
  
We get to the hospital and the same small lady is sitting behind the desk. "Can I help you two?" she asks.  
  
"Yes, I'm here to see Dr. Williams, Carter...Jamie Carter," I say.  
  
"Ah, yes, this way please," she says, and leads us down the hallway. Landon holds my hand like he always does, I can feel his hand shaking. "Right in here, the doctor will be with you in a moment," the lady says, then walks back down the hallway.  
  
"Landon, I'm scared," I say.  
  
"Don't be scared, its going to be alright," Landon says, and kisses my hand.  
  
"But what if-," I start.  
  
"Shh, let's just see what he has to say before we start talking like that, okay?" Landon looks scared too, but he won't admit it.  
  
"Ah, hello Landon, hello Jamie, how are you two doing today?" Dr. Williams says.  
  
He always seems so cheery, I think to myself. "I'm doing fine," I answer.  
  
"Well Jamie, I'm just going to run a few tests to see how this medication is working, are you ready?"  
  
I sigh, "yes."  
  
************************  
  
Dr. Williams comes back into the room. "Okay, Jamie, I've got the results here that will tell us whether we should continue with this medicine or not," he says.  
  
Landon squeezes my hand as the doctor flips through the pages.  
  
************************  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave such a cliffhanger! I can't decide which way I want this to go, but I should have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow! 


	5. Will It Work?

By: Tabitha  
  
Email: tabitha_danyelle@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Copyright: Do you really think I own these characters? Well I don't. So please don't sue me, I'm poor.  
  
Written in Jamie's POV right after the wedding  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what about them cliffhangers? Thanks for the comments, though. :) And if you hadn't noticed, I like making mini-flashbacks. Like where they say the same things they said on their first date, you know. Just thought I'd point that out. Also, when the doctor is doing tests I always cut off, then back on after the tests. I do this because I'm clueless when it comes to what exactly doctors do with cancer patients, and I don't want it to sound fake, so I just leave the whole thing out. Sorry if thats confusing.  
  
************************  
  
As we walk out to the car in the parking lot of the hospital, I jump onto Landon's back, "I can't believe it, Landon, I can't believe it, it's working!"  
  
I jump off and he turns towards me, holding my waist, "I know, I'm so happy, I love you so much Jamie," he says, kissing me.  
  
He picks me up and spins me around, then kisses me again. "I love you too, Landon, so much," I tell him.  
  
We get in the car to go home. As Landon is driving down the road, he quickly pulls over and turns around, "I have a better idea," he says.  
  
"Where are we going?" I ask, confused.  
  
"You'll see, you'll see," he says, with a big smile.  
  
************************  
  
We pull over and we're at the graveyard where my telescope is set up. Landon opens my door and I get out of the car, spotting a bag and a blanket, everything is all set up.  
  
"You planned this!" I say, remembering the night we spent under the stars, before we were married.  
  
"Yes...I'd hoped for it," he says, smiling.  
  
He sat down on the blanket and started going through the bag, "Coffee, and...another blanket," he says, laughing.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Carter," I say, sitting down with him as he wraps his arms around me and kisses me. "I still can't believe the news, can you?"  
  
"I can't believe it, but I'm so glad it happened, just think Jamie, we can spend our lives together, we'll be waking up next to each other for the next 50 or 60 years, or more! We'll be able to do whatever we want, baby I'm so happy, I love you so much," he said, then kissed me again.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Jamie?" Landon asks, sounding a little unsure.  
  
"Anything," I answer.  
  
"What is your number 2?"  
  
"Mmm, start a family," I say, and Landon squeezes me tighter.  
  
************************  
  
A week later the doctor calls, wanting me to come in for another check up.  
  
"Ah, hello Jamie, Landon, how've you two been this past week?" the doctor asks.  
  
"Couldn't be better, doctor," I answer, with a smile.  
  
"That's good, that's very good," he answers, then prepares to run some tests.  
  
************************  
  
"Well Jamie, this is wonderful, the cancer is fading away so fast, even I can't believe this. The way you're going, you may have this beat within the next month!" He says, very excited.  
  
Landon hugs me, "Its a miracle, it's amazing, Jamie the cancer is going away!"  
  
I smile at him, "I just can't believe it, I'm going to be okay!"  
  
************************  
  
On the way home we stop at my father's house, we haven't told him the news yet because neither one of us want to get his hopes up, but with the doctor saying I could have this beat in a month, I can't wait to tell him.  
  
I walk through the front door, "Daddy? Where are you?"  
  
"Jamie, Landon, how are you two? It's nice to see you again," he says, hugging us both.  
  
"We're fine, actually we're great, I have some good news to tell you," I tell him.  
  
Landon takes my hand, "Let's go talk in the living room," he says, and we all sit down.  
  
"Well, Jamie, what's this good news?" Daddy asks me.  
  
"Well, Daddy, Landon and I just came back from the doctor's, and...you'll never believe this...I didn't want to tell you before because there was a chance it wouldn't work, but they've got this new medicine that I'm taking...and...," I say, trying to get it all out.  
  
"And, Jamie? What is it sweety?"  
  
"And its working Daddy! It's really working, they said I could be cancer free within a month!" I say, and jump up and hug him.  
  
"Oh Jamie! That's wonderful!" he says, with tears in his eyes.  
  
************************  
  
As Landon and I drive home, I look out the window, "It was nice to see Daddy happy like that, I haven't seen him smile the way he was in a long time," I say.  
  
Landon reaches over and grabs my hand, then kisses my ring finger, "Yes, I've never seen him smile like that," he says.  
  
"I...I still just can't believe it, you know? I mean, just think...two weeks ago I didn't know if I'd make it to see the next day-," I say, with tears rolling down my cheeks.  
  
We pull into the driveway, and Landon leans over and kisses me, "Shh, everything is perfect now baby, everything," he whispers, then kisses me again.  
  
************************  
  
A/N: I don't know if this is how I wanted it to go or not, but I couldn't let Jamie die! Sorry if this is getting lame, I'm trying. I probably won't get another chapter up until saturday or sunday, leave me some reviews! Thanks! 


	6. please read :

*******THIS WILL BE DELETED AFTER CHAPTER IS POSTED**********  
  
Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this. I have a new chapter about halfway finished, my computer has been seriously messed up and I haven't been able to do hardly anything, so I apologize for leaving this story halfway finished. A new chapter will be up VERY SOON as long as my computer doesn't mess up again!  
  
So once again, I'm sorry for leaving the story like this, and THANK YOU guys so much for the nice comments.   
  
xoxo  
  
p.s. I'll delete this and replace it with the new chapter once I get it finished. 


End file.
